


Ангелы на ниточках

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Madoshi



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2016 [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финч не успел уйти с крыши вовремя, и теперь ему предстоит сложнейший выбор (написано после финала в рамках командного флэшмоба про посмертие героев).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелы на ниточках

Бумажные ангелочки мотались на своих ниточках, серебрились, и больше всего Гарольду хотелось их оборвать. «Кто повесил эту картонную муть над моей кроватью?» — спросил бы он, если бы нашел силы. «Никто, сэр», — ответил бы медбрат.  
Гарольду хотелось вскочить на мотоцикл и мчаться куда-то, но куда помчишься, если ты везде уже опоздал?

***

Дверь обычная: маячит в углу палаты. Из грубо обструганных, неполированных досок. Гарольд знает ее: дверь ведет в отцовский сарай-мастерскую. Стоит туда заглянуть, и он увидит автомобиль (какой-нибудь Бьюик или Шевроле) с распахнутым капотом. Только и ждет умелой руки...

***

Во Флоренции синее небо в белых росчерках облаков. Зимой здесь не жарко, дует с моря мерзкий пронизывающий ветер. Прохожие кутаются в пальто и куртки, греют покрасневшие руки в карманах.  
Серебряные ангелочки раскачивались под этим ветром, сталкиваясь друг с другом с отвратительным шелестом. Гарольд теперь хорошо мог их разобрать. Изумительно тонкий рисунок, крылья из фольги, и все это наклеено на толстый картон. В начале двадцатого века две девочки из Ирландии рисовали похожих феечек, снимали их на отцовский фотоаппарат и тем ввели в шок мировую общественность, даже самого Конан-Дойла. Вот очень похоже, только никаких шляпных булавок: Гарольд отчетливо видел тонкие белые нити, на которые неведомый шутник подвесил ангелов.  
Грейс он тоже видел: презрев ветер, она рисовала что-то на мольберте. Со своего места в стороне и чуть позади Гарольду мнилась мешанина голубого, зеленого и серебристого. Чистые цвета. Грейс всегда была чистой натурой. В отличие от него.  
— С вероятностью семьдесят девять и две десятых процента она примет тебя обратно, — сказала Рут.  
Она сидела на забрызганном дождем стуле подле Гарольда, вне зонтика, который прикрывал от непогоды его самого и столик (такой же зонтик защищал мольберт Грейс).  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил Гарольд.  
— Ты прав, — ответила она, — ведь я, увы, не отличаюсь точностью прогнозов в делах сердечных.  
— Мы оба… слишком многое прошли врозь, — Гарольд старался тщательно подбирать слова, но все равно нужные словно не шли на язык. — Стали другими людьми. Не говоря уже о том, что я лгал ей… Не сбрасывая со счетов твои прогностические способности, можно сказать так: она попытается принять меня. Но сомневаюсь, что смогу теперь войти в ее мир.  
— Ты ее недооцениваешь, — произнес другой голос, хриплый и низкий. — Попробуй, она может тебя удивить.  
— Джон!  
Гарольд повернулся. На стуле рядом никого не было.

***

Грубые картонные фигурки с крыльями мешают вставить ключ. Он все время выпадает из дрожащих от холода рук, а дурные ангелы шелестят, смеются.  
Из-за двери, кажется, слышны голоса. Тихий старческий фальцет, глубокий баритон, приятный насмешливый тенор, уверенное контральто, воркующее сопрано… не хватает одного — где он бродит, обладатель этого голоса? Может быть, стоит на пороге — ждет?..  
Охраняет?..  
Ангелы не пускают внутрь.

***

Эти серебряные ангелы — как качка на море. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда… Мучительное круговое движение, без конца и края. Гарольд знал, что не будет во Флоренции этой зимой. Не сможет поговорить с Машиной: Машина мертва, и никогда не ответит ему ни голосом Рут, ни голосом Джона. Он слишком поздно убрался с той крыши. Жертва Джона все-таки оказалась напрасной. Теперь до конца существования Гарольда только и будет одно: изматывающее серебряное движение по кругу, без конца и края, без конца и края…  
Гарольд попытался поймать хоть одного, сжать отвратительные блестящие крылья, словно насекомое раздавить в кулаке. Не выходило даже поднять руку…

***

— У меня было два друга, которых я очень любил, — сказал бы Гарольд Грейс, если бы мог. — Оба погибли из-за меня. Один из-за моей ошибки. Другой — еще хуже: он пожертвовал жизнью сознательно, чтобы меня спасти. Я знаю, он хотел бы для меня… хорошего будущего.  
— Ты поэтому пришел ко мне? — спросила бы Грейс.  
— Я пришел к тебе, потому что ты все, что у меня было и есть. Если для меня возможна хотя бы крупица… чего-то близкого к счастью, то только рядом с тобой.  
— О господи, — Грейс бы начала плакать, утирая слезы со щек. — Пять лет ты был мертв, а потом воскрес, чтобы разделить со мной свою боль!  
В этот момент Гарольд окончательно бы умер внутри.  
— Чтобы разделить с тобой правду, — сказал бы он.  
Потому что счастливые концы невозможны, думает Машина. Для тех, кто врал, кто спасал жизни, кто манипулировал людьми, кто пожертвовал собой, кто нес боль как крест на Голгофу, — невозможны. Счастливы бывают только чистые сердцем.  
Грейс рисует море, небо и серебряных ангелов, и она счастлива.

***

Джону бы пошел меч, думает Гарольд в бреду. Меч из холодного серебряного огня. Я поднял этого рыцаря из глубин ада, но не мне было давать искупление. Он сам воссоздал себя из пепла и, боже мой, еще считал себя благодарным мне!  
Как же я перед ним виноват!..

***

— Ну вот, сэр, — сказал медбрат успокоительно. — Сегодня вам гораздо лучше. Скоро уберем капельницу.  
— Джон… — пробормотал Гарольд, ища глазами знакомый темный силуэт. Ему казалось, что он стоял тут, возле кровати. Мелькал в дальнем углу, между серебряными крыльями. Все, что ему хотелось, — еще раз ощутить его руку у себя на плече. Легкое, невесомое прикосновение.  
Он ни о чем не жалел. Но если бы он мог изменить хоть что-то, то, пожалуй, не стал бы закрывать Джону в лицо столько дверей.  
Может, тогда Джон бы открыл перед ним эту — единственную, что имела значение.

***

— Джон, — пробормотал Гарольд, — между нами ведь нет несказанных слов?  
— Нет, — ответил Джон и поцеловал его в затылок. — Спи.  
Вокруг смыкал стены гостиничный номер, а крыша, и ракета, и спутниковая антенна — все должно было произойти завтра. Или никогда не должно было произойти.  
Если бы только не ангелы…

***

— Все будет хорошо, Гарольд, — сказала Машина голосом Джона (странно, но он мог различать).  
— Этого-то я и боюсь, — ответил он.  
Все будет хорошо, а Джон ничего не увидит.  
— Но я была с ним, — настаивала Машина, уже снова как Рут. — Я и сейчас с ним. С начала и до конца. И он знал. Он верил в меня. Потому что я — твое создание. Ты должен хотя бы попытаться, Гарольд.

***

Гарольд смотрит на серебряных ангелов. Они срываются с тонких белых нитей, улетают вверх, в черноту над Таймс-сквер, на миг превращая засвеченное нью-йоркское небо в звездную феерию. Люди вокруг охают и аплодируют.  
Гарольд молчит.  
Дверь перед ним, совсем рядом. Стоит себе без стены, будто так и надо. Голосов уже не слышно, но он видит темную широкоплечую фигуру на пороге. То ли охраняет, то ли манит.  
Гарольд сглатывает — и делает выбор, труднее которого ему еще не приходилось делать: поворачивается спиной. Он знает, что ему предстоит повторять этот момент в кошмарах снова и снова, до конца его жизни.  
Он не заслужил права войти в эту дверь вместе.  
Медленными, усталыми шагами он уходит прочь. Его ждет долгая, болезненная реабилитация, а в конце — билет во Флоренцию. Он правда должен Грейс правду.  
Машина держит руку на его плече.  



End file.
